Ark 25/Episode 10: Rebirth
Tahira10.jpg Please Listen to this as you Read The Lost of One's Self the gist of it.jpg|Ya'll get the gist of what I was saying of how Tahira looked like here all bandaged up and burnt to a crisp LOL Every nerve ending in her body was on fire with pain…much like the flames that had seared her flesh it was almost too unbearable to even blink let alone enduring the moving her fully bandaged from head to toe like body as someone had done. Tahira’s semi burned yet partially covered eye gazing up at two forms whom she could hardly make out though through the gust of wind that had eased over her skin from cool desert winds she could tell that she was outside. As to what hour it was….she couldn't say. She could barely remember anything else after passing out from the excruciating pain…The dark red haired woman forcing herself past the agony she was in to close said eye to blink once again. Her traveling was met with a brief pause…the sweet scent of the earth and grass soon filling her bandaged over air ways as whomever had taken her from the Warlocks infirmary must have taken her some place where it grew. Tahira had to admit, if she was going to die then she was grateful that it would be here as she had always been a kindred spirit with natural. Her mother, Shajira had always said that it had been her gift. "I will not allow someone else I care for, be taking away from me. Not by enemies. You're about to come to my world Tahira... it's a world far different then your own. It's a twisted one, corrupted and disturbed. Filled with battle after battle...war after war. But it's the only way... to save your life." Her eye would flutter open, wincing slightly at the pain she felt upon doing so. One of the two who’d carried her away had spoke. But who it was…she couldn’t say all she knew was that who ever it was felt familiar. As the blurry image above her began to shift changing into something that she couldn’t make out or even explain before she felt the flow of a warm liquid spattering itself over her exposed bone opened lips. Its flow seeping into itself into the bandages as it dripped freely from the wound that permitted it, her tongue tasting and swallowing it bit by precious bit. Its taste leaving a copper like after effect on her seared tongue but that was just beginning of IT. By accepting foolishly accepting HIS blood Tahira had broken the very taboo she had vowed as protect and in doing so everything she knew was about change quite possibly towards another’s benefit. Once ingested, the blood itself quickly goes to work attacking itself to every nerve, every cell inside of her body regenerating them completely, turning what pain she had in beginning and amplifying it times ten. Tahira scorched lips letting out a wail in the midst of her living corpse of body thrashing about wildly as she felt that the cells in her body were being very slowly killed off while the bones themselves began to anatomically alter their form and shape. "Now... Become one of us. Become of a Beast of the Night, a Wolf Of Skyland... Or die...I'll be back by tomorrow night...If you're just a corpse, then I’m sorry Tahira. But this is the only thing that can save your life. So please... forgive me." A tear fell from that lone golden eye of hers as the figure spoke again then began to fade. Who ever this was…they knew her and was trying to save her. Tah had begun to realize. But what did they do? She began to wonder. Why did they even try? These were all question that would most definitely be left unanswered as with the departure of her savior and rising of the morning sun. The eldest daughter of the Nomack chief, Nowata whose body was still wracked with pain from the complete change from being human into god only knows what else…..suddenly fell limp. But did she die? Seven Day Later….Tahira’s Awakening After being left by those who’d try to save her life Tahira’s body after she herself lost consciousness would lay out in the sweltering heat of the Skyland days and cold temperatures of itself nights seeminglessly empty and void of all life as the curse blood that was spilt over onto her lips and swallowed continued its regenerative work by rebuilding or altering necessary membranes, cells, and then organs next after spending two days already finishing the work on restructuring and formatting her bones. A process depending on the originators power would in fact take any where from a day and a half to two to complete (its one in this case). But once completed the process would move on to the various known systems that dwell within the human body, (circulatory, nervous, etc. etc) in order to repair and restore all nerves and blood vessels that might have been damaged in the fire to full working order thus enabling the curse blood that was now in her veins to replicate itself and flow more prudently through her body aiding it further in its rebirth into its new form this of course would take two more days to do before finally moving on to the hardest task of them all. The restoration of then skin. In which Tahira suffered the greatest of lost from due to the heat of the flames searing it completely the hell off over her bones at some points of her body. Out of everything this would be the most tedious task in which regenerative healing can do, as it must have a sufficient a mouth of original d.n.a. to copy in order to pull it. And as luck would have it despite being so badly burn the young warrior did in fact have enough in order to it to be replicated and restored back fully without so much as a scar being left on her person. This would last well over into the end of the 6th day of her body laying in state out in the wilderness were it was left and by this point and time Tahira’s mind had begun to stir from the psychosomatic sleep that it had been placed in by the cursed blood that now flowed so unhindered and fluently in her veins throughout her entire body. Pushing the 22 year old’s though back into a state of consciousness while she slept. As she dreamed of simpler times when all was well with the world and she of course was filled with no regrets as she was now, being scolded literally to death by the flames and being able to fill her hearts on true desire…that being able to tell Kin how she truly felt…His image smiling back at her formulating itself in her mind causing her to smile back happily whilst she slept. As night begin to settle over the horizon (day 7 has ended) Tahira awoke to a familiar yet not so welcoming sound, of wolves baying proudly to the blood corn moon (full moon) and not just any wolves from what she gathered as she lifted herself up from the earthen grass covered ground in which she lay rather groggily and feeling sort of alive, yet also rather stiff. These wolves were Lycans, creatures of myth and lore who are said to be men by day and beasts by moonlight. And from the sound of it they were at least a league or so away from what Tah gathered. All of sudden taking note of just how clear she’d managed to hear that even at this distance her golden eyes looking down to see if she had any sort of weapon on her because outside of her bandages that sorta loosely adorned her she was in fact naked but that wasn’t all she noticed either too while looking at her person. Not only was her shockrim gone but so were her burns too. Plus she had the wild urge to do several other things to boot. All of which sacred the living shit outta her too as she began to push herself up onto her knees and then onto her feet her body feeling both like tone of bricks as if she gained a few pounds or more and ready to take off into the breeze. The pull of the full moon having as much of effect on her as did any werewolf (but of course she doesn’t know she’s one yet). It was almost unreal and actually scary to say the least and with a pack Lycans this close to her and no way to defend Tahira thought it best to follow this strange new instinct of hers to run for it but moment she did, she for some odd reason she remembered the part of her savior’s statement to her which prompted her to stop and change her mind. “I'll be back by tomorrow night…” “No I’ll wait, if this person did indeed help me recover from my injuries I at least want to be here when they come back to properly thank them. Besides I won’t get many chances like this to look at moon once I get back base…” tells herself looking up at the moon over head admiring itself beauty and unknowingly like all of her children. Answering her call to awaken once more. Category:Ark 25 Category:Blood Moon Saga Category:Book of Wolves